Carrie Beff
Carrie Beff '''is the gender-opposite evil doppleganger of Corey Riffin as well as the band leader of The Newmans. and rival to Corey's band, Grojband. The Newmans are always trying to destroy Grojband and/or become bigger than them. She is the sister of Mina. She is voiced by Lyon Smith. Appearance Carrie looks exactly like Corey only with longer hair that is similar to Mina's, She has a red bow on the skull on her hat. She wears an orange skirt instead of pants. She wears black eyeliner. She has a more female-like body, being more wide around the waist and her voice sounds more high pitched and girly. Personality Carrie will stop at nothing to make her band a bigger and better band than Grojband's. She is very determined to do so and will let nothing get in her way. She puts her life on the line to make her band's name become the most popular name around and never gives up on being superior to Grojband. Unfortunately, she always fails at becoming better than them and Grojband is always being the band with the upper hand. Relationships *Kim' - Kim is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. *'Konnie' - Konnie is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. *'Lenny' - Lenny is a boy who is in the band with Carrie. He has a secret crush on her just like Laney does with Corey. Carrie only sees him as a friend right now and it is unknown what it will be like if he asks her out. Carrie is always trying to do something stupid and dangerous and Lenny is always trying to warn her to stop but she never listens. *'Mina' - Mina is Carrie's older sister. Unlike her counterpart and his sister, Carrie and Mina both love each other dearly and are always looking out for each other and staying by each other's sides. *'Grojband''' - Carrie, along with the her other fellow Newmans hate Grojband. They are their rival band who they are always trying to be bigger and better than. However, she and her band always fail and Grojband keeps their title of being more superior to them. Quotes *"So, it looks like you came a long way for nothing, Riffin" *"Wev'e won this contest two year's in a row that's the same number as you've never won" *"Well, imagine the worst burn of your life just got sent to you, TWICE!!!" *"Okay Newmans, are we ready to rock or are we ready to roll?" *"Not sorry to disappoint you, gross band but you're not playing any winners. You're playing us." *"Ready to lose again Corey?" *"This will be candy. Nobody out solos me!" *"Wer'e so bigger than Grojband and like, most buildings" *"You guys, I seriously crushed the mall!" *"Okay Newmans, let's Jam!" *"Mash up anyone?" *"Our songs have to be the opposite. Our song will be the awesome one. Burn!" *"Close it Lenny!" Episode Appearances *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Rock the House *Wish Upon a Jug *Grin Reaper *Six Strings of Evil (Cameo) *Kon-Fusion Trivia *She has the same hairstyle and a similar color to her sister Mina. *She is the only Newman who's name doesn't sound anything like her Grojband counterpart's. *Out of all the newmans, Carrie does the most talking. Gallery A Headshot of Carrie.jpg G'ORB Possesing Carrie.png Corey and Carrie.jpg Carrie from the Game.jpg Carrie Singing Ghosts of Clowns.png The Newmans in Creepaway Camp.png The Newmans in Rock the House.jpg A Carrie Pic.jpg Carrie's Feet.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Newmans Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Category:Female Category:7th Grade Category:Pre-Teens Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beff